The Hunter Behind Bars
by Elwyndra
Summary: Van Helsing had finally been caught, after all those years for killing 'innocents'. He now has to face the fact that his misunderstood actions might lead him to his death. DISCONTINUED
1. You Murderer!

**The Hunter Behind Bars**

**A/N:** Hey hey hey! Yes, _another_ Van Helsing fanfic, lol. Don't kill me, I just have a lot of ideas for Van Helsing fanfics and I NEED to to get them outta my head! lol Well, this one is about Van Helsing still with the werewolf curse and his being blamed for all those missions which the people think was murders on the innocent! So, he was caught by a mob (he's still carrying the werewolf curse) and he is charged for the murders and deaths he had commited. He is now behind bars because of a misunderstanding. The Holy Order can't do anything to act because they do not _exist _and Carl too can't do anything to help, though he tries to convince the people that Van Helsing is not a murder. But what Van Helsing doesn't know is that ---- (Nope, not telling you! hehehe) is behind all the act and he must face the truth about his past! So anyways, have a read, I'll post as fast as my computer will let me! And please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the movie Van Helsing! A shame really, I love Van Helsing so much!

**Chapter One  
****You Murderer!**

A chilling wind billowed through the streets of London and an eerie mist crowded through them, making Van Helsing flinch. He could smell many things in the wind and some things he didn't really wanted to smell. He smelled the scent of a dying candle and the awful stench of trash and alchohol. His werewolf curse had not still been healed from the last encounter with the vampire Dracula but it was weakening in the syringes made by Carl.

He looked around the darkened and silent streets and wanted to know what had made the people so quiet. The lights were dying and a fading beam of light showered down on Van Helsing's form, stretching large shadows below his feet. He moved out of the way and walked into the shadows. He didn't like this feeling, this hollow emptiness of the streets. Something was wrong, truly wrong.

The full moon was two days away now and he knew if he was going to survive the painful curse on the day of the full moon, he was going to go back to the Vatican eventually and ask for Carl's special syringes. Those were the only things that had let him stay human for the past few weeks since the antidote. Dracula's antidote of which it temporarily changed the victim back to he/her's human form. But after Anna passed away, Van Helsing bitterly and angrily realized the antidote didn't make the victim stay human for long.

The hollowness of the streets started to fill with sounds of a mob coming through Van Helsing's direction, His keen predator hearing and smell notified him that he was the prey, that whatever mob was heading towards him was together because of him. He could smell the villagers' scents even from where he stood and he knew danger when he smelt it.

He immediately ran for his horse and rode on it. The horse immediately raced off through the streets and ran through the cold night. The harsh wind hit Van Helsing's face but he took no notice. He needed to reach the Vatican now and if he did not, he knew somehow he was going to be in a whole load of trouble. He heard the mob coming closer towards his direction. Just when he thought he lost them and turned a corner, he was suprised to meet about a thousand of the people, carrying torches and guns, came right at him. The horse nighed in fright and took off, away from the city. Van Helsing needed to find another way to escape.

The horse crossed through the brides but he knew the other mob was near him. He turned the horse back around as he heard shouts of, "Van Helsing is here! Get him!"

Van Helsing desperately led his horse through the only area where he couldn't smell or hear the mob. Whatever made the mob stand up to him... they probably thought he was the villan, the merciless killer who murdered so many 'innocents'. A terrible misunderstanding that was.

"Hurry! Van Helsing is escaping!" Van Helsing heard a female voice, strong and determined by the sound of it. He led the horse through a small crack in the buildings of London and thought finally he was going to be able to get away from the mob. Just when he thought he was safe, he heard a sharp and loud bang and he felt agony and pain course through his shoulder. He felt a sharp smell of blood and the smell of smoke and immediately his brain told him that he was shot just around the shoulder. His hands let go of the ropes around the horse and he slid painfully off the horse, who ran away from him. His eyes burned with ferocity but he was not going to let the wolf have him. He put his hands on his injuried shoulder, which was gushing blood everywhere on his clothes and he leaned forward. He needed to escape.. he needed...

"I got him!" shouted a male's voice triumphantly as Van Helsing leaned on the walls of the building. his shoulder felt numb and he could only feel the awful pain of the bullet now in his shoulder. Somehow, and miraculously, the bullet had missed his heart and he thanked God for that. He wasn't ready to die now.

He could smell more human flesh coming towards him and he guessed weakly that the mob was there. He felt his hat slid off of him and though the full moon was near, he could already feel the bullet pulling itself out of his shoulder in a very painful way. He heard the clank of the bullet fall to the ground and knew it would be only minutes till his injury will heal.

"We have him trapped, Ms. Dagerin!" shouted a voice. Van Helsing slowly got to his feet. The pain was subsiding now and he could feel his shoulder again. His eyes looked sharply at his current situation. He wasn't in a very good one. All the people in the mob held rifles and pistols and wore angry expressions their faces and they had surrouded him. There was one tall woman who held a pistol and a leaderly look.

"Of course. Mr. Van Helsing will not escape," the woman with the leaderly look spoke, who Van Helsing guessed was _the_ Ms. Dagerin.

"Mr. Van Helsing, you are charged for the murder of innocents which had done you no harm"-Van Helsing rolled his eyes. _Yeah right_-"and we have orders to take you to custody," Ms. Dagerin spoke with a harsh look at him. Van Helsing cursed under his breath. He was going to have to get through this. Maybe start by getting the woman, Dagerin. Without a moments hesitation he flipped his gun out and he grabbed the woman to his side. The crowd gave suprised and angry roars and the raised their guns at him.

"Don't shoot!" Ms. Dagerin screamed and the people lowered their guns a little bit. Usually Van Helsing did not harm any innocents but in this case, he had no choice. He had enough of the mob already, especially getting shot by one made him go furious.

"Your coming with me, _Miss,_" Van Helsing whispered into the woman's ears and dragged her with him. The woman didn't struggle but she eyed the gun near her head cautionsly.

"Move!" Van Helsing shouted to the crowd and they slowly moved out of his way. He moved away from the mob, who still looked helpless, unable to do anything and then, his eyes calculating the situation he pushed the woman away from his side and ran as hell. He shoot a warning shot at the ground near a man's feet and heard him yelp.

He ran looking back at his shoulder and heard a gun shot from the back of him. The same agony he felt before when he was shot coursed through him and he felt himself fall to the ground. He looked back at his shoulder to see the woman, the one he had held hostage for a short while, had raised her own pistol and shot a bullet at him. He started to feel drowsy and sleep was creeping through him. Unable to fight the pain of the bullet any longer, he let darkness take over.

Ms. Dagerin looked triumphantly at the fallen figure of Van Helsing. For a short while, she thought she would never be able to get away from the beast she had known so well. The mob immediately cheered and raced towards her, passing her their gratitude.

"Is he dead, miss?" one of the brave members of the mob questioned and Ms. Dagerin shook her head.

"We'll bring him to the city police, there he'll be locked up for good."

**A/N: **Well first chapter finished! Did ya like it? Please review!


	2. Monster

**The Hunter Behind Bars**

**A/N:** Ok I've decided since I have some time I'dwrite the next chapter for this fanfic! Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, thank you for the reviews, I loved them! Thank you Kydasam for the critiques :)And I have to admit, I am using WordPad (since my computer does not have Microsoft Word) so I'm unable to spell-check anything. So mainly I try my best to spell check most of it myself, lol.  
Please enjoy (if any are reading this fanfic :P), please review and criticisms are welcomed (since I wanna be able to write better)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the movie Van Helsing! If I did, I would probably planning on making a second right about now, lol.

**Chapter Two  
****Monster**

Van Helsing woke up with a dull stabbing pain in his chest and the sickening smell of his own blood filling his nostrils. His wide brimmed hat was gone, along with his weapons and though he still wore his leather black coat, it was cold, wherever he was. His eyes focused to see the area around him, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the place. He was in a cell, and a very darkened place it was. There were a few candles lit outside nearthe cells but there seemed no one in sight.

Most likely some of the people in the mob had dragged him in here. He guessed this place was the city police, which dampened his spirits. A simple misunderstanding had caused all this. Van Helsing couldn't help but blame the Order. If they had done something, anything to help Van Helsing with his work, none of this would have happened. This only made Van Helsing growl in frustration.

Van Helsing woke, though unsteadily, to his feet and surveyed his surroundings more carefully. Ignoring the pain from his shoulder, his eyes caught sight of one of the guards standing outside near the door. Narrowing his eyes, Van Helsing could see the guard stood tall and proud, and most likely it would be hard to lure him to open the door of his cell. Van Helsing only sighed at that thought. _What could I do?_ a voice spoke in his head and Van Helsing shook his head questionably.

Van Helsing shrugged and collapsed back down onto thehard ground. No one had bothered to tend on his wound inflicted by that damn woman. Might as well, the mob had believed he had killed innocents, not beasts and monsters. But the pain had started to become dull, only an aching which Van Helsing could handle. For once, he thanked the werewolf venom for its quick healing factor.

But now that he was caught, the people will most likely want him executed. He would have to escape this place before any of that comes true.

There was anechoing sound of shoes and it came closer towards Van Helsing's cell. Van Helsing looked up and his hand automatically went to his head to him himself from whoever was coming, only to remember he didn't have his hat anymore. And besides, whoever was coming probably knew who they were meeting. Van Helsing felt annoyed still that his belongings were taken by the city police. The weapons were made for killing monsters, not humans, but the police will probably use Carl's inventions as evidence for the murders he had inflicted.

"You are awake then?" spoke a familiar voice which Van Helsing noticed immediately. Slowly through the darknes,s the person's face was revealed. It was the woman, the leader of the mob, the one and only who helped the people in imprisoning him.

"Yes," Van Helsing spoke with gritted teeth, glaring at the woman. The woman frowned deeply as she sat on one of the chairs beside the cold wall. Crossing her legs, she stared back at the man with a look of disgust.

"You've been going around causing much mischief, Mr. Van Helsing. **(A/N: I'm using 'Mr.' cause it was in the movie. Though I'm not sure if it was used then.)**"  
"It's a misunderstanding," Van Helsing spoke and the woman just glared back angrily, her lips quivering.

"You think killing innocent people is a misunderstanding, Mr. Van Helsing?" the woman spat getting up on her feet again with clenched fists. Van Helsing just stared back, with a grim expression now on his face.

"The monsters in them were savage. I had to kill them in order to get them out," Van Helsing explained with calmly, a bit irritated with the woman now. His eyes searched for any way of escape but so far, there was no way he'd be able to escape from this cell.

He leaned on the cold wall, wincing at the dull pain as he saw the woman come closer towards the bars. Van Helsing made no move to get up.He only eyed her. She was a tall woman, with dark brown locks of hair falling down from her head with thin lips, a tall nose and striking eyes that would have probably scared off any animal. Her thin fingers grasped the ends of her wooly brown coat, covering her body. A warm fogged breath escaped her lips, floating for a second before disappearing.

"That is an excuse, Mr. Van Helsing, and hardly believeable. Calling humans monsters only makes it more sure that you are the real monster," she hissed from the bars, her right hand touching the cold, bulky bars in front of her. Van Helsing's lips twitched angrily. He had killed those people to save them! If they only knew what monsters he had seen in his work, these people would be running for the hills, screaming.

"I kill when I have to. I do not enjoy it. I've saved humanity from these creatures, beasts that try to destory humanity using humans as puppets. But I have killed these monsters! As I have said before, this is all a misunderstanding!" Van Helsing growled, eyes glowing dangerously.

The woman looked a bit suprised at this and her eyebrows rised and then fell. Then the woman pursued her lips and Van Helsing saw a flare of anger pass in her eyes.

"You mean killing my bestfriend was for the good of mankind?"

Van Helsing looked up confusedly. What on earth was this woman talking about? He had never even seen this woman. Yet he did remember that he had killed a girl suffering from a plague when he come to London before. He couldn't remember the girl's name...

"You don't remember, do you? Well it was a long, long time. But I remember clearly, as if it was yesterday. So shall I refresh your memory a little?" the woman spoke with distaste. Van Helsing did not answer. Whoever this woman was, she probably had a grudge on him. And a very long grudgeby the looks of it.

"It was a cold wintery night. It was, as I might call, the darkest of times. My friend, Alexandria, had been hit by a disease of some kind. She would keep coughing until blood was all she coughed up. I was worried terribly for her and I had gone to the doctors to get some help. But Alexandria's mother saidAlexandria would not be able to go through the cold outside and it would be better if a doctor came to Alexandria instead.

"I had agreed and ran out into the cold, snowy night, desperately pleading for the doctors to look at my friend, to cure her. Many refused until one finally agreed. The doctor and I had come to Alexandria's house when we had heard a scream from inside the house. I had run into the house, ignoring the doctor's shout to stop, and then I saw... _you_. With Alexandria in your arms, obviously dead. You had killed her. And then before I can do anything, you sped off before I can call for help. From that on, I had searched for you until I heard the the incident with Dr.Jekyll. I knew I had to catch you, stop these murders."

Van Helsing stared at the woman's flaring eyes for a while before his anger started melting away, bit by bit. He looked up sadly at the thought of the girl. Yes... that was the girl's name, Alexandria. He had come to help this girl because she was the only who had the disease. He had brung thecure but it had not worked on her and she suffered more. The girl was clearly dying.The thought of the girl suffering was unbearable and her pleads to die were full of pain. He had granted that dying wish and had brung her body to the Holy Order.

"She was suffering. She had asked for death. And I gave it to her."

The woman's face contorted in rage and tears now welled in her eyes. "Liar! She would never ask for death! She was a Catholic!"

"Catholic or not, she didn't not kill herself, I had killed her instead," Van Helsing spoke.

"**You lie! **Where did you bring her body! _Where!_ I demand I get it back! Her parents couldn't fare her goodbye because of you! Because of you she died! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" the woman screamed and rattled the bars in front of her. The bars gave a cold stony sound and stopped when the woman catched her breath.

"If it'll make you feel any better, she got a Catholic funeral. And from thePope himself."

"But her body should have been with her loved ones! With me and her parents! And you're a murder, a monster! Why on earth would you do this!"

"Cause I have a heart, unlike the monsters I have hunted."

The woman ignored him and continued to shoot him with curses. Van Helsing only gave out a silent sigh. He too had mourned for the poor girl for a few days, though silently, unseen from the Cardinal and Carl.

"You deserve to die, murderer!" she hissed at last and then pulled her head away from view.She didn'T turn her head backto see Van Helsing's reaction. She just walked away, turning her back on him with one last tearful glare as her footsteps echoed loudly then before.

**A/N:** So did you enjoy? I hope you did! Anyways, I'll be waiting for reviews! Thanks:P **Edited 10/19/2005**


	3. Truth Behind Lies

**The Hunter Behind Bars**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I really really liked them! Blue Autumn Sky, I was actually writing it as VH's thought but that idea of the Werewolf speaking to him, I think, is a GREAT idea! I'll probably make write bits and pieces like that! Thanks so much for the idea:D Oh and **Erin And Sarah AKA Merry and Frodo**, the part where your e-mail address is supposed to be is gone! -shrugs- Thought I should tell you... :( Well then, let the story continue:D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the movie Van Helsing! If I did, I would probably planning on making a second right about now, lol.

**Chapter Three  
****Truth Behind Lies**

"Is this true?"

Carl's eyes widened in horror as he saw the Cardinal nodd. Carl couldn't help but give out a small gasp. The great Van Helsing, _caught? _It seemed very unlikely to Carl, since he personally knew what Van Helsing could do. But it wasn't impossible. Van Helsing was human, in a way, and he was vulnerable for one thing. And Carl knew very much about that one.

"But... how?"

The Cardinal furrowed his eyebrows and frowned darkly as he started to explain how the mob in London had caught the Holy Order's very own hunter as Carl felt his blood go cold at the thought of Van Helsing with bullets in his chest. But what somehow reassured him was the werewolf curse. He knew Van Helsing still had it and it would heal his wounds quickly. He gave out a silent sigh of relief. But then again, he feared for Van Helsing. What horrors would be awaiting Van Helsing now that the people finaly had him trapped were a mystery even to the Holy Order.

"-But it is getting hard for the Order and already we have four more cases that Van Helsing should have gone to... So I am willing to hire another hunter in his place."

Carl looked up from his thoughts and his face now expressed horror at the idea. _Van Helsing wasn't dead!_ Carl thought, _and yet the Order seems to say things that declares Van Helsing already dead!_ Carl's eyes narrowed angrily, and his hands curled into fists, though unseen from the Cardinal's view.

"You know as well as I that it will be fairly obvious Van Helsing's execution will be ordered. The people of London are frightened, and they will try their hardest to get rid of the first suspect. And fortunately for the people of London, they had a main suspect to accuse," The Cardinal spoke and stopped, observing Carl's expression at this information. Indeed, Carl's expression was darkening by the second. But not for the fear of Van Helsing. An even more stronger emotion swimmed through Carl's mind as his eyes looked up at the Cardinal.

_You are not trying to help..._ Carl thought in his mind, anger burning in his heart as he saw the Cardinal raise his head high in an unconcerned manner. Carl's lips turned into a mighty frown that immediately expressed Carl's current emotion.

"Are you honestly doing your best to get Van Helsing out of the city police?" Carl said, his tone accusing the Cardinal's actions. The Cardinal's eyebrows rose at the question. "You must know, Carl, that the Holy Order does not exist. We cannot interfere with the problems of one foolish mob. If the people of London orders for Van Helsing's execution, so be it. I am _truly _sorry."

"Are you? Are you sorry? After what Van Helsing has done for the Order, you abandon him like he is white trash. Is this what the Holy Order is for? When I had first agreed to join, the man who explained to me said it was to help the world and its people. To save the earth from creatures beyond anyone's imaginations and to destory them so innocents will be unhurt. Van Helsing has done exactly that, and you betray him, throw him away!" Carl yelled, his voice rising, as he stood up. Both his fists slamming on the Cardinal's desk as the Cardinal stared, looking unimpressed, though a hint of amusement flashed in his eyes.

"There will indeed be sacrifices along the way. It is inevitable."

Carl's rage only boiled harder as he slammed his leg on the desk, making the desk jolt tremendously. The paper and inkpots spilt on the desk but the Cardinal only stood up from his chair in a slow manner and brushed the important scrolls away from the puddle of ink.

"So you are leaving Van Helsing to die in that place?"

"It will not be a Holy Order if we help just about everyone, are we, Carl?" the Cardinal spoke, a sly grin now creeping up his lips. Carl backed away as he saw the look in the Cardinal's eyes. It seemed to glow with dark pride as the Cardinal leaned forward and set the scrolls on the desk again. Carl immediately realised the truth behind the Holy Order.

The Cardinal had been the reasons why many of the previous hunters didn't come back. He had let them die when they needed the help of the Order most. Carl looked at disgust at the Cardinal as his feet started to move towards the door.

"I am leaving. I am going to go get Van Helsing out of the prison! And you better not interfere!" Carl shouted angrily and the Cardinal's sly grin only twitched and flickered with amustment. Carl glanced at the evil look on the Cardinal's face and slipping out, he slammed the door shut.

He would have to get those syringes ready.

**A/N: **Like it so far? I hope you do! This chapter had been on hold for quite a while and I wanted to do a good job with it! And finally I got some inspiration for it! Please review:)


	4. Daughter of Ice

**The Hunter Behind Bars**

**A/N:** Ok, I decided I'd rewrite this chapter because it felt a bit Mary Sueish before. I hope I made that disappear a little, but I'm not sure... X.x Please review again (Thank you for those who reviewed to the original chapter) and tell me what you think about this chapter! I'll update soon! xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the movie Van Helsing! If I did, I would probably planning on making a second right about now, lol.

**Chapter Four - Rewrite  
****Daughter of Ice**

The woman was cloaked in black as she gazed up at the sky, her eyes shining with fresh tears as she quickly wiped them away with the back of her gloved hand. Her eyes strayed a bit to check that there was no one watching her and then looked up at the dark night, her lips trembling. The past few days she had to endure was truly heartbreaking. Her past kept coming back to her each time she looked upon that man. The man... yes, Mr. Van Helsing. The murderer who killed her bestfriend. The woman wanted him to pay for his sins and for what he had done to her. She bit on her lip and it bled inside her mouth. But she ignored the pain, for she was relieved to find that her trembling had ceased.

The moon shined brightly up above, showering silvery light down onto the ground, holding a mystical feel to the place where she now stood. The woman's gloved hands slowly turned into fists as her eyes flickered with anger. She couldn't believe that Van Helsing was still alive! He should have been killed by now. Executed, hanged, for all the deaths that man had caused! The woman shivered as the cold wind blew at her face. After all, the crowd was already maddened for the killings this particular man had caused. Why should the city police falter on executing Mr. Van Helsing?

_His execution will come... These will be that last two days Mr. Van Helsing will _ever_ be alive... _the woman thought and grinned wide. Her eyes narrowed towards the moon again and she was marvelled by the beauty of it. It was a full moon. It was beautiful, yet so haunting that she had to take her eyes off of it. Her lips slowly turned into a frown as the darkness of the night was replaced with the coldness of her immemorial...

_"Papa! Papa! Look, look!" Little Dyra Jamilendra Van Helsing cried out in delight as she pointed at the fish swimming in pond. Her father looked at her with peace in his eyes as he smiled and nodded. Dyra looked up, and her clear blue eyes shined like crystals at Gabriel Van Helsing's direction. The little girl was now 5 years old, and she was as curious as a kitten. Dyra wore a small dress in the color of light yellow, and her dark brown hair bounced on her shoulders whenever she moved._

_"Yes, I see it darling. What fish could it be?" Van Helsing spoke and he leaned down, in the height of his daughter. Dyra only grinned and a mischievious look spread over her face. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow but it rose even more as Dyra started to put her foot inside the cold pond water. Van Helsing immediately grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and away from the pond. A shocked expression spread on his face as Dyra giggled._

_"I was joking, Papa!" she said and the shock on Van Helsing's face immediately changed to laughter as daughter and father laughed out to the open..._

…………

_"Dyra, baby, you're going to have to stay here, love… Papa will come back for you, I promise…!"_

_Little Dyra looked tearfully at her father as she hugged his legs. She didn't want him to go, she didn't! Dyra expressed this by sobbing some more as Van Helsing scooped her into his arms and hugged her. Dyra's bestfriend's mother, Lauren Delashe and her daughter, Alexandria Delashe looked from the background as Dyra finally let go of her father. Van Helsing looked sadly at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek one more time, small tears blinding his eyes. "It's all for the best, Dyra, baby, it's all for the best…" He whispered into Dyra's ears as Dyra cried harder._

_Van Helsing set Dyra onto the ground softly and gave a slight nod towards Lauren Delashe, who smiled sadly and nodded back. Dyra's bestfriend, Alexandria, went to Dyra's side and hugged her and Dyra sniffled, looking towards her father's direction._

_Gabriel Van Helsing stood on the floor, wearing the outfit of the Holy Order. His long sword was sheathed and around his belt beside his hip. Gabriel looked at the direction of his daughter, his daughter's bestfriend and at his daughter's bestfriend's mother one more time, before he gazed towards his road, tears of grief and guilt blinding his eyes as he disappeared out of Dyra's sight..._

The woman chuckled darkly, her eyes as cold as ice. She may have been the murderer's daughter, but he had left her to fend for herself. That man she had once called her father had killed her bestfriend and now had made the choice of becoming a killer. And what interested her was why Van Helsing didn't seem to recognize her. Yes, it has been years since they had last met but surely a father knew his daughter when he sees her?

The chuckle vanished quickly and a deep frown showed on her lips. Why should she be wondering about why Van Helsing didn't seem to care for her existence anymore? She was going to make her father pay for the things he had done to the people and to her. Revenge was sweet, and yet the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomache didn't seem to vanish. She brushed it aside.

"You shouldn't think to yourself too much, Dyra, it's not healthy..." slurred a voice, and the woman looked up and glared. She saw what she expected, and narrowed her eyes at him. There, in front of the woman, stood one of the high-ranked officers of the London City Police by the name of Seraphim Balthare.

"What do you want, Seraphim? I have no time for your riddles," the woman hissed back. Seraphim only laughed.

"I thought, perhaps, seeing as you are so up to finishing off the prisoner, you'd like to give a hand to brushing aside the Monk that has come to the Jail? If that man of God interferes, that prisoner might not get what he deserves after all," Seraphim chuckle and an evil grin started curving on his lips. The woman couldn't help but widen her eyes at the news.

"Where is this Monk?" the woman snapped as she came face to face with Seraphim. Seraphim raised an eyebrow.

"Look for yourself."

**×××××××××××××××××××××××**

Carl mumbled something under his breath as he looked a bit despairingly at the two guards in front of him. He had brought his brown sack with him, including the syringes Van Helsing needed to push back the wolf in his system. Other then this, he held a Bible in his hand and wore a small cross necklace over his neck for protection. He only hoped this will fool the guards into thinking he was a Man of God, here to make Van Helsing confess. In other words, making him look like he was sent from the Vatican.

He bit his lips angrily as he thought of the Cardinal and the Holy Order. How dare they abandon Van Helsing? He should have known there was something wrong with what the Holy Order was doing.

"I'm sorry but we cannot let you in!" one of the guards concluded and Carl thought hard. He needed to go in, to meet Van Helsing. He had to. Van Helsing wasn't going to last very long without the syringe, and it would become a complete disaster if the wolf inside Van Helsing was given a chance to be set free. Just when he was about to say something, he was cut off by a cool leaderly voice.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a female voice spoke and the guards, along with Carl, looked towards the figure that stood near them. Curiousity jumped into Carl's eyes as he looked at the woman in front of him. She was tall, and looked especially tall from Carl's view and her hair was up in a pony tail, a dark clip to hold it steady. The woman wasn't smiling, and Carl could see that he wasn't welcome here.

"…I-I was sent here by the Vatican," was all Carl managed. He wasn't very good at lying, and meeting new people wasn't his sort of thing as well. Books, he could handle. New information, that was welcomed in his job, or his former job. But lying and meeting strangers who didn't seem to like him was just... foreign to him. He smiled uncomfortably at the woman, he only gave him a small fake smile in return. Carl looked up at her eyes and he could see they were cold, but not heartless. There was something in them that made it look like there was a hint of humanity in them.

"I haven't heard a message from the Vatican," the woman spoke clearly and sharply, making Carl fidget and make his hands sweat. This was getting harder then he thought.

"I was to come here in secret…" Carl lied and trailed off.

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked closely at Carl's expression. But this was quickly cut off by a sudden roar from the depths of the prison of the City Police, reaching both the woman and Carl's ears.

**A/N: **Hehe, an evil _evil_ cliffie there:) I'll update soon! x33 Please review! xDD


	5. Breaking Free

**The Hunter Behind Bars**

**A/N:** Hey everybody! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! But I have decided I'll launch myself to write this up. If any of you have seen the previous unedited chapter, then you will see that not only did I cut off this part of the flashback, but I changed it from Dyra's POV to Van Helsing's POV. I thought since it was Van Helsing who it was dreaming this, it would have made much more sense. (: And I couldn't help but put in a song. It fits perfectly with the story:3 I hope you don't mind! Please review, everybody, and I hope you enjoy the ride!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the movie Van Helsing! If I did, I would probably planning on making a second film of it right about now, lol. All I own is Dyra! (:

**Chapter Five  
****Breaking Free**

_**"PAPA!"**_

_The voice of a small innocent girl pierced through the air as the crumbling sounds and the crackling of a huge fire was heard from the Van Helsing Manor. A huge roar of fire reached out for the sky as the night was illuminated by its fiery colors. A horrendous laugh of revenge was heard outside the house as Van Helsing ran towards it, his eyes filled with desperation and fear. _

_Sweat poured down his face as he ran. Sword in hand, his legs carried him towards his burning house. But he didn't care about the Manor. He was more worried for the safety of his child and wife. A scream was heard as Van Helsing ran past the burning trees. The soft dirt ground sunk from the heavy footsteps of his running as the harsh cold night stung at his face._

_Van Helsing could hear his daughter's scream for help as it blended with the loud crackles of the fire. It called out with mocking laughter as it jumped out at him, shooting flecks of burned wood towards him. He ignored them completely and concentrated hard on his quest to save his daughter and wife. _

_What had happened while he was gone? Surely they were protected by his guards? He guessed that this was all just a plan to lure him to his family. Something about this felt strangely familiar as he inhaled and exhaled with each step. But even as he did so, he began coughing. The smoke was reaching his throat, and it felt like someone is burning something inside him like it was around him. _

_Van Helsing raised his glistening sword, which had been always loyal to him in battle. He was close now, almost there..._

_Suddenly a burning tree came crashing down in front of him, spraying burning specks of its leaves towards Van Helsing as he yelled out. The tree continued to burn, glowing, as he cursed it. He looked desperately towards his burning home and at the tree. _

_Without hesitation, he threw himself out when he thought the fire wasn't about to crackle in that area. His plan worked, and he was safely over in the other side as Van Helsing ran like hell towards the house. He could hear screeches and screams now that he was near. Tears of fear stung his eyes as he bit his lips and curse himself now for leaving his family unguarded. He should never have left for his assignment!_

_Slowly he saw his beautiful wife, Elena Van Helsing, being held down onto the ground. Her dark bown curly hair was a mess and her dress was also not in a very good state. She was kicking and squirming, screaming in horror. Van Helsing's eyes glowed now with anger and determination as he threw his sword at his wife's assulter's back. _

_The man screamed before he collapsed and died on top of Van Helsing's wife. Elena Van Helsing screamed but she had gotten up quickly to her feet. But someone else had gotten hold of her as Van Helsing pulled his sword out of the dead man's back. It was stained with blood which dripped down onto the ground as he looked around at the criminals. They were clearly not happy to see him._

"_Here he is, the great Gabriel Van Helsing, the Holy Order's very own knight!" shouted a voice with a laugh and Van Helsing glared towards the man's direction. He had rough sandy blonde hair, with a devious grin plastered on his face as he raised his dirty, stained sword up into the air. His men also did the same, yelling angrily and yet with a cheer, into the fiery night. _

_Then the sandy haired man moved, and many of his men circled around him, surrounding Van Helsing so he was unable to save his daughter, who squirmed into a huge brown sack away from the battle. One of the tall, rouch looking men dragged a kicking Elena to the sandy haired man's arms._

"_Elena!" Van Helsing shouted, raising his sword in the air, but one finger from the leader of the men stopped him. Inside the man's hand was a dark pistol, ready to be used in a battle as it was raised and aimed towards Van Helsing. The smile on the man's face did not face away as he spoke._

"_For far too long you have killed off our men and interrupted our parties! You will regret the day you were ever associated by us, Van Helsing! We will you a lesson to never come between us and our prey!" the leader yelled triumphantly and the men that had surrounded Van Helsing cheered in response to this short speech. _

_Van Helsing could only stare towards his wife, begging God to spare her from the pain. Elena Van Helsing looked back with love towards him and although her eyes showed fear, she smiled softly towards him. Then the sandy haired leader raised his pistol, his fingers ready to press onto the trigger. Van Helsing knew it was the end of him as he softly accepted it, closing his eyes._

_There was a loud **BANG** and Van Helsing's shot open. But it was not him that was shot. It was his wife._

**"**_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** he screamed in anguish as he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. The sandy haired man let the body of Elena Van Helsing slip from his fingers as the beautiful woman collapsed, her eyes wide awake and yet the life inside them had vanished almost instantly. Van Helsing's hands were trembling as he sobbed, his eyes staring at the hollow eyes of his fallen wife. Tears spilled out of him as it slipped from his eyes and onto his cheek._

_Curel laughter echoed through the roaring fire, penetrating into Van Helsing's heart as he looked with agony at his dead wife. The laughter continued as the sandy haired man knelt on one foot and looked at Van Helsing straight in the face. "That's what you get for killing my brother, **murderer!**" he hissed venemously, the smile that was once on his face had gone with an angry frown._

_Van Helsing's eyes immediately went up towards the sandy haired man and new strengthpoured into him. Anger and fury burst from him as he grabbed for his sword and stabbed in right into the man's chest. Shock replaced the expression on the man's face as he looked at Van Helsing with anger before the life in him vanished. His body relaxed and grew limp as Van Helsing got to his feet, throwing the body off of his sword._

_The men, who looked also surprised to see their leader dead, screeched angrily and ran for Van Helsing, swords and pistols raised. Van Helsing immediately moved as he struck at the men one by one, occasionally getting a few painful scratches from the men. Before long there were only three men left. They now looked rather terrified of their deaths, and they ran, dropping their swords and pistols on the ground._

_The crackling of fire and the anguished gasps that escaped from Van Helsing's lips was all that was heard as Van Helsing dropped his sword and ran to his wife, softly pulling her into his arms. Tears ran freely from his eyes as he let his cheek touch his wife's cold and pale face._

"_I am so sorry for everything! I am so sorry! Don't leave me, Elena. Don't leave me here alone... Dyra needs you! No... NOOOOOOO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Van Helsing screamed into the sky, his tears flying into the air as he sobbed, hugging his wife's body closer to him, sharing his warmth._

_A soft muffled shout was heard and this reminded Van Helsing of his daughter. His eyes filled still with tears, he laid his wife's body on the ground softly and went in search of Dyra. Soon enough, he found a huge brown sack that was wiggling hysterically. He quickly rushed to open it and when he did, he found Dyra in his arms. She had jumped at him, expecting to see the men who had attacked her instead of her own father. She blinked in suprise and then with relief that washed over both of them as they hugged tightly._

_And as they withdrew, Van Helsing burst in tears. Dyra looked up at him in confusion, and looking also worriedly at him.Van Helsing brushed them and stuttered as he said it._

_"Dyra…, your m-mother, she…"_

_Van Helsing stopped, pressing himself. Dyra had the right to know the truth. He looked at his daughter and opened his trembling lips. As he did so, Dyra turned her head to see what he trying to say. She looked like she was in search of her mother. Quickly Van Helsing tilted her daughter away from the bodies of the dead that lay scattered on the ground. Dyra looked innocently up at him as he spoke._

_"S-She... is dead..., D-D-yra..."_

**×××××××××××××××××××××××**

An inhuman roar escaped the lips of the Holy Order's very own hunter as he bit his lips hard in agony. Pain was all he could feel as he sensed the presence of the moon near him. He had been asleep through the whole day when the familiar agony shot him right in the chest. He didn't even care about the meaning of his supposed 'dream' as he clutched at his chest. His hearing heightened and he could hear his own beating of his heart as deadly claws and fangs emerged from within his body. He gave out a pained scream as a voice in his head echoed repeatedly in his head.

"_Get out... Free... Break **FREE..."**_

**"NOOOOOO!"** Van Helsing snarled back through gritted teeth as his eyes glowed feral. He wasn't going to be able to push back the wolf in him, and he knew that, but he wasn't going to just stand there and let the beast roam about. He clawed out at the stone walls of the cell and it left screeching marks.

"_Out. OUT. **OUT.** Need... get out! Kill. KILL. **KILLLLLLLLLL!**" _the murderous voice yelled inside his head as Van Helsing grabbed at his head with both his hands. He needed to get that voice out. He wanted it out of him now. And yet he didn't know how. Blood started to trickle from his lips as his fangs started to grow from his gums, pushing its way through. The sharp edges of the fangs cut into his lips, making more blood trickle down his chin and onto the ground, a small pool of blood now on the cold grey floor.

Footsteps were heard as he smelt a familiar scents in the air. It was Carl's and the woman's. His eyes widened in horror as he leaned down onto the ground. It was as if a thousand knives were being thrown and stabbed into his body as he dropped unwillingly to his knees, his hands on the ground. A loud roar inside his head echoed like the sound of a rushing train as he closed his eyes, his lips trembling as he felt his strength beginning to be stolen from the beast inside him.

_No, no, no... _he cried inside himself as darkness stole him away from reality...

**×××××××××××××××××××××××**

Something awful was clearly happening below the jail, and Carl and the woman both knew this as they rushed down the stairs into the depths of the City Jail,pushing aside the guards. The woman had shouted for the guards to stay put as they ran down the stairs.

"Van Helsing!" Carl yelled as he ran, pulling the cure in his hand. He wasn't going to let his friend down. He knew Van Helsing was in pain, and he needed to stop it for him. That was the least he can do for him.

The woman, who had been more intent on finding out what exactly lingered in that jail, now looked confusedly at the 'monk'. Did the Monk know Van Helsing personally? If so, then she would have to interrogate him. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him pull out something like a needle, with a mixture inside it._ What on earth is the man planning? _She thought as she followed the racing 'monk'.

The roar was heard again, and this sent shivers down the woman's shoulder as she looked out ahead. The candles had, for some odd reason, gone out, and only a small white whisp of smoke had been left. She couldn't see a thing.

"Stay back!" Carl shouted towards her and the woman raised an eyebrow. Was she missing something here?

A inhuman growl echoed through the jail as the woman saw one candle still burning on its tip. And then she gave a frightened gasp as she saw what Carl expected was the final phase of Van Helsing's transformation.

"Oh my god..." the woman whispered as she stumbled back, steadying herself as much as possible as the small candle lit the darkened man creature in front of the monk and herself.

There stood Van Helsing, but he was not in any way, _human _looking. He looked more like a half transformed wolf. His claws were outstretched, and from his lips were long sharp fangs that were turning into a wolfen snout. A growl was heard from him as golden eyes looked back at the humans with hunger. Saliva dripped from the edges of its jaws. Although it still held the shape of the human, clearly it was nothing like it.

Carl stared at this with utter horror and fear. The grip on his raised syringe trembled as it started to loosen. But then he shook himself, and a small flicker of determination spread over his expression. He needed to save Van Helsing. That thought alone kept him from running for his life.

The wolf man bared its teeth and sank its claws deep into the stone floor, and it gave way, making scars on them. Saliva continued to drip and fall on the ground as it howled loudly. This only made the woman behind Carl widen her eyes in fear as Carl ran with all the courage he had in him. The half-transformed werewolf lunged for Carl, in the process, sucessful being stabbed by Carl's cure.

The both of them fell to the ground as Carl winced in pain. But he sighed in relief. He quickly got up and he looked towards Van Helsing. Slowly his wolfen features were disappearing, and the feral glow vanished to replace back to his marvelous greyish green eyes. The claws that extended out of his hands started to sink back to normal nails, and fangs that grew out of his mouth were also vanishing back to where it should be.

As if Van Helsing was in a trance, he suddenly jolted awake, and his eyes widened towards Carl and then at the woman, who was gaping at him, too lost for words.

"W-What_…_H-How_…_I-I..." Van Helsing stumbled with his words and then stopped, trailing off as he winced. He looked down at his chest, which was, thankfully, hidden away behind his clothes, to find the end of the syringe sticking out. He tugged it out with a painful moan and then staggered as nausea washed over him for a mere second. Then his eyes flashed back at himself, at Carl and the woman, and lastly at the prison cell he was in. The metal bar doors were bent open, as if someone had been playing with a couple of bendy metals. He gave out gasps of exhaustion as he looked up at the smiling Carl.

"It's alright. I got here in time. The Order betrayed you, Van Helsing. I'm here to help you," Carl explained, a twitch of his lips signifying that he was still mad at the Holy Order for what they have done. The woman, who was listening this, only looked towards Van Helsing in utter confusion.

A growl was the only response as Van Helsing nodded angrily. Then his eyes glanced towards the woman, whose features were a bit darkened. The glow of the burning candle was dwindling.

The woman gulped down her fear, regained her composture and then looked back at Van Helsing again, erasing any trace that she was ever surprised or scared. All that was left in her expression was pity and blankness as she looked solemnly at Carl and then at Van Helsing.

"What are you, Mr. Van Helsing?" the woman spoke smoothly, her eyes now cold. Carl's lips pursued and Van Helsing's eyes glowed for a quick second. The glow of Van Helsing's eyes reminded the woman that even though he was not what he was before, he can still become that creature.

"I see we are getting acquainted..."

The sudden intrusion startled them all as they looked at the dark shadow. Slowly cold footsteps was heard and a face appeared, a mischievious smile curling on his lips.

"Seraphim..." the woman hissed annoyingly, rolling her eyes. Seraphim raised an eyebrow as he leaned towards the stone wall near him, his eyes looking towards the woman, Van Helsing and then at Carl.

"How nice to see your finally having the long awaited conversation, no, Dyra?" Seraphim slurred, a sly grin on his face. The woman shot a venemous glare towards Seraphim. "Shut it, Seraphim."

"Why should I?" Seraphim mocked and chuckled and the woman's hands quickly balled into fists.

"Dyra?" Van Helsing said, sudden confusion jumping into his tone. His dream... he had been the father of a girl called 'Dyra'. He remembered it clearly. He looked perplexedly at the woman and the woman now glared towards him.

"Yes, your very own daughter, Mr. Van Helsing."

**A/N: **What do you think! What do you think? XDDD Ack I love this! I love this cliffie, lol. And I just loveeeee Seraphim! (; Writing the flashback again was kind of annoying, but I think it became a bit more improved from the last one I wrote. I hope you all enjoyed and please review! The faster the review, the faster the chapter, everybody! ;) Oh and sorry for the awful cliffie btw, but I could not help it! x333


End file.
